


Where Would I Be?

by TibbieJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieJaeger/pseuds/TibbieJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where would he be had he never met that weird freckled nerd in the parking lot that day? Where would he be had he never fallen in love with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Would I Be?

**Author's Note:**

> For the first part, I think I'm going to make the story in the point of view as like a spiritual being or something, but if that is a turn off for the story, let me know and I won't do that. I just thought it would be a cool aspect of the story or something. Also, this story is rated as mature, but it could get explicit do to violence and possible sexual scenes, so a warning with that as well. Also by Nile, I do mean Nile Dok. I just figured, why the hell not, right? However, I'm using OC's for Marco's siblings!All in all, I hope you guys enjoy the story and any feedback would be much appreciated! Also, if you happen to read any of my other stories on my profile, I am updating them this week, I'm going to get better about that! Once again, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, I've been wanting to do it for a while and I am happy to finally be able to post it! So enjoy! (Also I'm not sure how to fix the paragraphs, I don't know why it's not indenting, so if anyone can help with that, your help would be much obliged!) Thanks!

They say that love never dies. They say that, even if the love doesn't necessarily work out in the end, they still feel for one another. Some people would say that those crazy people were correct. But others who may have still been trying to get over a broken heart would probably disagree with them, without another thought put into it. But honestly, I like to believe that even though a relationship may have not worked out, or something happened between them, that there is still some sort of love there. Sure, it sounds stupid and cliché- but when you've witnessed firsthand, what I've witnessed, I think that you’d change your perspective on what love really is.  
Jean Kirschstein walked through the doors of Sina high school- his normal scowl on his face, a book under his arm, and his backpack riding on his shoulder. Nothing new, nothing old. Just the same old boring Jean Kirschstein. However, the only thing that changed about him, was his multi colored hair and highlights. This time his highlights being blue instead of the god awful green he had in it last week. The green didn't suit it Jean. The blue definitely suited him better.  
As he walked by some people, they looked over and started whispering. What? Did they think that Jean clearly didn’t see them looking at him. Jean glanced at them and simply looked away. Basically just to say- what the fuck ever. Let’s just say that Jean has not only colorful hair, but also a rather colorful vocabulary. Once he got his mouth running, it was practically like rainbows pouring out of his mouth. It was more his anger that got him in trouble, rather than his mouth. He was either picking fights with the shit holes that lived in his neighborhood, or he was just fighting to fight. He honestly preferred people picking fights with him if he was being completely honest with himself.  
The person he really loved to fight however, was a little brat known as Eren Jaeger. Eren Jaeger was a shitty kid that lived a few neighborhoods away from Jean. He lived with his adopted sister (Mikasa Ackerman) and a friend of his and Jean’s, even though Jean couldn't figure out how the hell some as cool as Armin would hang out with someone as annoying as Eren freaking Jaeger. At any rate, Jaeger was known for getting on Jean’s last nerve- purposely. He would always taunt Jean and tease him because of his hair. Usually Jean would come back with some witty remark, but otherwise he’d just throw a punch at him and end the whole scenario. Unless of course his cute sister was with him. Jean didn’t understand that either. How the hell did someone like Mikasa freaking Ackerman live with a douche bag like Eren freaking Jaeger? Whatever.  
He was too secluded to bring up any of that stuff up on his own. Even if he was notorious for being quite the asshole, he always found himself rather lonely at times. His mom and dad were gone- they moved away when Jean entered his third year of high school. So at the moment he was staying with his crack head cousin. Literally. His cousin was cool at first, him a Jean would go out and hang out. But after a certain amount of time, his cousin started staying out super late and doing certain things that wouldn’t fly with everyone. Even though Jean did have the look and personality for that kind of stuff, he always found himself really turned off by stuff like that. His cousin had gone down on his list of people he actually trusted.  
Jean found it hard to open up to people, he didn’t want to get close to people and people honestly didn’t want to let him in. Which was fine for Jean, he didn’t need people. And if people didn’t need him, then what was the point in him needing people? He was his own island and he wanted to keep it that way if he was being completely honest with himself. So for now, our dear old Jeany boy, would just be a loner. That is until a certain freckly Jesus-like figure came up into his life and changed everything in his life.  
Jean ran a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. Hazel eyes, multi-colored hair, a rather elongated face, and skin that wasn’t necessarily pale, but tan either. Jean wasn’t a bad looking guy. What with his beautiful eyes and his thick blonde (and now blue) hair. However, all the girls were usually too scared because of his demeanor. He always seemed like someone who could just strangle you with his mind if he tried hard enough. Like he had the force or something of that odd nature.  
After splashing water on his face to try and wake him up, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder once again. Turning, he made his way out of the bathroom and to the busy and obnoxiously loud hallway. Jean hated how loud people were in the hallway, they never had any respect for anyone who happened to be walking around them. Eventually Jean was able to push his way past everyone and made his way to his locker. Opening it, he stuck his backpack in it and pulled the books he needed out.  
Biology, Math, and AP Chemistry. Let’s just say that Jean had a thing for not only sciences, but math as well. He liked figuring out difficult equations and he liked the satisfaction of knowing that the equation he solved, was correct. Looks sure can be deceiving. People were always quick to assume that Jean was some sort of dumbass- considering who he lived with and how he went about, dying his hair all the time. Plus the piercings didn’t really help either. But only his first hole and cartilage was pierced. So he really didn’t see the big deal with it. He also really didn’t understand why he gave a shit about what people that about him. It’s not like he’d go and question people about what their problem was. He wasn’t that social to the point where he would say anything, but still- why did people have to be assholes about it?  
At any rate, Jean finally made his way to the entrance of the classroom and was about to walk in when something caught his eye. Turning his head, he saw a tall, tan, and freckly guy looking at him with some weird smile on his face. Raising an eyebrow, he thought that the guy was looking at something behind him. Following his gaze, Jean turned around only to see the usual couples in the hallway saying goodbye to each other. Other than that. Nothing. Turning back around, Jean saw that the freckled guy was still looking in his direction. What the hell?  
Jean turned around once more, seeing the same thing. That’s when it dawned on him. Was this weirdo looking at him? Turning back to him, Jean stared into the freckled guys dark eyes. After a moment, Jean finally waved his hand at him, “Oui… You got a problem or something?”  
The teen seemed to practically come back to Earth as he jumped and… went slightly pink in the face? With an eyebrow raised, Jean shrugged and made his way into the classroom. Taking his seat in the middle of the room, he pulled out the supplies he would need and laid his head down. Knowing the teacher, she’d be in five minutes late, either fucking in the lounge, or eating the last few donuts that were left on the table in the room. That’s what you get for being a young, and a poor teacher. Donuts and early morning fucks by the sleazy principal.  
Jean couldn’t help but sneak a smile as he propped his head in his hand and looked out the window. From where he was sitting, he could see the entrance to the school and the cars pulling up, dropping off some of the under classmen. That’s also when he saw the turd breath known as Eren Jaeger and his clique of friends. Eren was walking ahead of Mikasa with his arms behind his head and a scowl on his face, while Armin had a fake smile on his face, attempting to calm whatever was going on. Jean rolled his eyes and turned his head to his desk. Pulling out a sharpie he started doodling on the cover of his notebook, aimlessly.  
Eventually the classroom was filled with noisy students. Jean felt his desk shake, looking up he saw a busty blonde guy sitting in front of him. The blonde turned around and gave a smirk, “Nice hair, Jean… I think that’s my favorite color so far.”  
Jean gave the teen a blank stare before responding, “Yeah well… I don’t really recall asking your opinion, Reiner.”  
Reiner raised an eyebrow and gave a sideways smile, “Easy there Kirschstein... I didn’t mean anything rude by it... Just saying it’s a change… I like it. Learn to take a compliment, Kirschstein.” He said giving Jean a playful punch on the arm.  
Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he gave Reiner a sorry look, “I don’t mean to be an asshole, Reiner… Just tired of assholes..”  
Reiner gave a nod, “No need to apologize, Jean… I know all too well about assholes.” With that, Reiner turned around and started pulling his books out.  
Jean gave a smirk and put his head down as Reiner turned around. He knew what Reiner had said wasn’t true. Reiner was known for trying to always make people feel better. No matter what the person was like. Jean never really understood it. A buff, blonde, and good looking guy like Reiner, having to try and keep everyone’s spirits up all the time? Why?  
After thinking about it the teacher finally walking in- late as usual- and stood at the front. Eventually Jean drowned her out and put his head down to try and maybe get a few minutes of sleep. That was the normal routine any way. The teacher didn’t really care that the kids slept in her class. If anything it mean that she didn't have to deal with the shittiest of shit kids that were her students.  
Eventually Jean did actually fall asleep. He even found himself dreaming. He dreamt about being at a beach and sitting by himself just watching the ocean drifting back and forth.. Back and forth. The sand beneath Jean nice and warm, almost like a heated blanket. The smell of the salty ocean drifted to Jean’s nose. As salty as it smelled, Jean would rather it like this, than any other way.  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  
Jean bolted up rather quickly and looked around to see what the hell happened. That’s when he realized it was only the bell for the next period to begin. With a yawn, Jean got up and grabbed his books, with a glance at the board, he saw he did have some homework to do. Making his way out in the hallway, he suddenly remembered that weirdo that had been looking at him earlier, glancing in the direction where he would’ve been, he saw that the freckle faced weirdo was nowhere to be seen. With a roll of his eyes he turned and started toward his next class.  
The day proceeded to be long and annoying like any other day, eating lunch alone, going to English and Chemistry and then calling it a day by walking out to the parking lot to his car. Pulling his keys from his pocket, he looked over to see Reiner and a really tall tan dude standing by Reiner’s truck. They both had their weight lifting bags with them and were probably headed to conditioning for whatever sport they were in. Jean knew that Reiner was on the football team, but he wasn’t really sure about the tall lanky guy. Considering how thin he was, he was probably in track. He had the calves for it.  
Eventually Reiner and his friend walked off toward the track and Jean finally got to his old truck. Unlocking the door it opened with an ear splitting creak and Jean proceeded to get in. Placing his bag to the passenger area jean stuck the key in the ignition and …. Started it? Not quite. The engine made an attempt to start, but then stopped. Jean raised an eyebrow and tried again. And once again the engine made an attempt to start, but then stopped.  
“Fuck this… C’mon you piece of shit… start…” Jean mumbled angrily to himself as he tried again and again. After about the eleventh time, Jean slammed both hands on the steering wheel and yelled about every cuss word known to man. Pushing his door open, he got out and opened the hood of his car, “The hell do I know about fuckin’ cars?” Jean whispered to himself as he reached in and messed with some of the parts in it. Pulling his now black hand out, he wiped it on the back of his pants and sighed. “God fucking… Great… This is just great.” Jean said sarcastically and kicked the front of his truck.  
Sitting on the ground in front of his truck, he rested his head in his hands and sighed. He knew he couldn’t call Nile (Jean’s cousin) because he was probably either really fucked up from alcohol or really fucked up from weed. Or probably both, knowing him. Really Jean didn’t have anyone to call. No family... No friends… No one. Peeking up from his legs he sighed and stood up. Keeping the hood of his truck up, he walked back to the driver seat and tried again. Only to get the same results as the last eleven times he tried. After another long line of swear words, Jean walked back to the front of his truck and looked in again, only this time someone was standing there, looking in the car.  
“Oui pal, the fuck are you doing?” Jean questioned, instantly pissed that someone was bothering his property.  
The person jumped from Jean’s voice and immediately revealed himself: tall, tan, and… freckly? It was the same guy that had probably been staring at Jean earlier today. Now that Jean got a better look at him, the person was revealed to have hazel eyes and dark mousy hair. Freckled sprinkled across his face while his eyes blinked surprised at Jean’s presence. Jean frowned slightly and decided to question him, “Who the hell are you and what do you think you’re doing?”  
Clearly taken back by the attitude that Jean was showing toward the male he responded shakily, “U-uh! My name is M-Marco... Marco Bodt. A-and I couldn’t help but hear the awful noise your truck was making!”  
Clearly trying to ease the situation by adding a comical twist to his last sentence, Jean gave him a blank stare and scratched the back of his head, “Riiiight… Listen Marco... Unless you know anything about shitty cars, and why mines not working, thanks but no thanks…”  
Marco’s lips pressed into a straight line and his face went slightly pink as he said, “Actually... From the sound of it... It sounds like your battery is dead.”  
Jean raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, over-looking Marco he couldn’t help but smirk. What would a guy dressed in a blue-grey sweater, khaki pants and brown loafers know about a truck? Marco- obviously slightly uncomfortable with how Jean was staring at him looked away and scratched the side of his face with his pointer finger.  
“U-uhmm… M-my brother is a mechanic… That’s how I know all of this… So yeah! Haha!” The freckled male said and turned back to the truck and continued to inspect, even though Jean protested before. The freckled male reached his arm into the truck as though to see if something was jamming the engine or whatever the hell he was looking at. The hell did Jean know about cars? Besides now that Marco had told him that his engine was dead. How was such a problem to be solved?  
“Luckily I have jumper cables and a not so dead car!” A voice piped up causing Jean to look his way and raise an eyebrow. Was he attempting to be funny? Well...haha then. Marco immediately went red in the face as he cleared his throat and stammered, “W-well! Just a minute and I will go pull my car around and I can give you a jump!”  
Before the other male could protest, the freckled individual had turned around and quickly made his way down the parking lot to where his said car was supposed to be. Jean groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, he really hated owing people favors, he hated owing people. Turning to his truck, he leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the other male to arrive. Maybe he shouldn’t be so up tight, after all, this guy was just trying to help, Jean, it’s not like Marco had any harsh intentions against him or anything. Running a hand through his thick sandy blonde and blue hair, he looked up to see a blue Suzuki pull up in front of Jean. Great. Just what he needed. Some rich guy helping him out.  
The car door opened, practically before the car stopped and the tan male stumbled out and made his way to his trunk before coming back with the jumper cables all jumbled up in his hands. A big stupid grin on his face as he set the cables on the ground and popped the hood to his car. Attaching the cables to some bolts and taking the other ends and turning to Jean. “May I?”  
Well the tall male obviously was not going to say no at this point as he took a step to the side quietly to allow Marco by and hook the cables in his truck. Jean made his way to the driver seat of his ‘96 f150 and attempted to start the piece of crap, only for it to attempt to start, only to die as soon as he tried. A few curses escaped his lips as he looked up to see Marco through the windshield, ushering him to try again. Which he did and by the miracle of jumper cables, the truck started and spewed its usual black much behind it, earning a smile from Jean and a quick hit of the steering wheel, “I knew you weren’t that far gone, yet you piece of shit.” He whispered to his truck and looked up at the freckled male smiling and giving him a thumbs up.  
Jean would have loved to have sped away at that time and not have anything more to do with this guy. But, he wasn’t going to be that asshole and slid out of his running truck, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet, which unfortunately wasn’t there. Well...That also meant that Jean was driving without his licence as well. Even more of a reason to hurry up and get home before Officer Rivaille found him out. It’s not Jeans fault that the cops were always watching him. That was all his dipshit cousin’s fault. So in actuality, Jean couldn’t really blame them.  
With an irritated sigh he approached Marco and said, “I seem to have left my wallet at home, but if you meet up with me tomorrow, I’d be happy to pay you for helping me out… I really appreciate it.”  
Marco gave him a smile and shook his head, “No need, anything for a fellow school mate. Besides…” He continued, “I would hope that someone would do the same for me…”  
Jean raised an eyebrow and stuffed his hands in his back pockets and rocked on his heels, biting at his tongue against his cheek as he cleared his throat, “Ah..Well… Thanks a lot… You really saved my ass.”  
Marco simply nodded and looked down at the watch on his wrist, “Wahhh! Oh I am so late! I have to go now! Glad I could help! I’ll see you around!”  
Jean watched the male run off and gave a small wave back as he turned and got into his running truck, slamming the door behind him. What a weird guy… Why the hell was he blushing the whole time?


End file.
